


The Birds and the Bees

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cullenlingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy struggles with telling Scott that she’s less than enthusiastic about their sex.





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much. =D Also, I can relate to this problem. haha 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please excuse my errors.

Sex is for marriage. Nancy has always held firmly onto this belief. She never cares about what her friends do or even that her husband didn’t follow this in his youth, but for herself, Nancy likes the idea of waiting until her wedding night to finally experience sex. Her friends advise that maybe waiting isn’t the best idea. What if he’s horrible in bed? What if he’s too big? What if you find absolutely no chemistry? Nancy scoffs and figures it’s all useless noise because it doesn’t matter as she will be so absolutely in love with her husband.

 _Except_ , maybe her friends aren’t all that crazy after all.

Nancy loves her husband. This is a fact that cannot be disputed. Everyone around her sees how devoted she is to him and him to her, and despite the craziness of their relationship, it leaves many envious of the easy happiness they’ve found. But as grandma always said, looks can be deceiving.

It’s not that she doesn’t love being around him, or kissing him, or watching him come completely undone by her hand. Nancy’s favorite thing in the world is to spend time with him whether she’s snuggled into his chest or chasing down the deadliest tornado. She loves having him smothered into all the pieces of her life. Well, except sex of course.

Scott is most definitely _not_ a virgin their wedding night. They’re barely two months into their relationship when he lets her know this. Nancy informs him she doesn’t care and figures the experience will be a bonus for her. However, Nancy starts to doubt just how many women Scott’s been with by the time their wedding night rolls around. When he finally puts his penis inside of her, all Nancy wants is for him to not move ever again. Nancy chalks it up to experience and figures she’ll grow adjusted to his size and skill sooner or later.  

 But when the next time comes along, it’s just as uncomfortable, and she wishes Scott would stop moving for one gosh darn second. Six months into their marriage and Nancy never wants to even think about sex again.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Scott greets her one evening. She’s in a cotton nightgown with hair in desperate need of a shower and bags under her eyes from her latest case. Add some curlers and she’s the picture of a not so attractive wife. Yet somehow despite this, Scott still wants her, _badly_ , as she feels him press kisses into her neck.

Nancy snorts. “Hardly. All I want to do is pass out with a bowl of ice cream.”

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” Scott responds, and she knows exactly where this is headed.

“Yes,” she answers firmly, and Nancy feels almost guilty by his dejected look. “I’m just really tired tonight.”

“Then we’ll wait,” Scott kisses her nose sweetly, and she honestly can’t love him more.

Two days later, Nancy looks and feels a million times better, and she didn’t need to be a detective to know exactly what Scott’s look for her this morning meant. He’s barely home when his lips are on hers, and they’re tumbling into bed.

This is the part Nancy loves. Scott kisses and nips exactly where she needs him to, and she is content to let him do this all day. But soon enough, he’s ready for more, and Nancy takes her position prepping for the pain.

“Why are you so tense?”

Scott’s voice is the furthest thing Nancy expected, and her eyes shoot open in surprise. “What?”

“Your body? It’s tense,” he motions up and down her frame. “I can feel it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nancy protests instantly.

Scott rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to lie, Nancy. I know how a woman’s body feels when she doesn’t want to have sex.

Nancy gawks for a second before forcing out a truly pathetic, “That’s not true.”

“Really?” Scott folds his arms. “Because if I enter you right now, I’m going to have to shove myself in, and it’s gonna hurt like hell.”

“It’s going to hurt anyway,” Nancy mutters.

“What?” Scott frowns. Nancy doesn’t say anything and watchers her husband go through at least a dozen emotions. “Wait, are you saying it hurts when we have sex?”

Nancy colors. “Uh, maybe.”

She has envisioned this moment a hundred times, and Nancy figures Scott would be hurt or even a little angry. She may have miscalculated just how angry he might be.

“What the fuck, Nancy?” Scott erupts. “Why didn’t you tell me this? We’ve been married six months!”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings!” Nancy protests.

“Do my feelings look hurt?”

No, Nancy thinks. Most definitely not hurt. Furious, pissed, manic – pick a word. They’re all the same.

“Honestly, Scott,” Nancy tries again. “I didn’t mean to hide this from you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I figured it was me at first! I thought it would get better over time.”

“It’s not gonna get better if you don’t tell me,” Scott growls. He swings his legs and stands next to the bed. He grabs his shorts before stomping out.

“Hey, where are you going?” Nancy calls after him.

Scott doesn’t respond, but she hears him enter the guest bedroom down the hall. She stands waiting for him to come out, but only silence greets her. She sighs and retreats back into the bedroom.

Nancy doesn’t get men. For a detective, she’s denser than a rock. She might as well be reading a Greek textbook. She never expects Scott to react so angrily when he learned the truth. Doesn’t he know she was only trying to protect him? What is he so upset about anyway?

By the time morning comes, Nancy still hasn’t figured her husband out, and she finds he’s left for the day already when she goes to talk to him.

 _Fantastic._ All she needs is to be left alone in a quiet house with a millions thoughts racing at once. Nancy considers calling Bess about her dilemma but decides against it. Instead, she grabs a pint of Koko Kringle ice cream and watches reruns of _Sex and the City_ all afternoon. Honestly, they make it look so easy.

Scott arrives late in the evening covered in sweat. Nancy smells him the instantly he walks through the door and covers her nose with the hoodie she’s been wearing. He grunts when he sees her and treks into the adjoining room.

She’s surprised when she seems him a few minutes later still covered in sweat. He reaches for a bag of chips and plops down on the nearby chair. Scott munches loudly in between swigs of beer. Suddenly, he lets out a loud burp. Nancy wants to bang her head into the coffee table. Seriously? How is she supposed to work with this?

“Are you going to ignore me all day?” she finally asks.

Silence.

She sighs. “Really? Scott, come on. You can’t be angry at me forever.”

“Not forever,” he answers. “Just, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“Why not?” he doesn’t answer again, and this time, she’s mad. Nancy grabs the chips away. “Why not?”

Scott thrashes at the bag furiously. “Hey, give ‘em back!”

“No!” Nancy yells. “Not until you talk to me!”

“Fine!” Scott folds his arms. “Talk.”

As she stands in front of him, Nancy finds her words gone. She really doesn’t know what she wants to say. She just wants things to be better.

“Very interesting,” Scott bites. “Now, can I have my chips back?”

“No!” she answers again.

“Well, I’m not gonna sit here while you stare at me all night,” Scott stands and starts down the hall.

Nancy races after him. “Scott, please, I’m sorry about last night! I don’t want you to be angry with me. I was only trying to protect you.”

Scott stops as his hand reaches the door knob. His head falls to his chest as he sighs. “You know why I’m really upset Nancy?” She shakes her head. “Because you didn’t trust me enough to come with me with the truth. I’m your husband. If anyone should know, it should be me.”

Nancy stands staring at him dumbfounded at his response. She really hadn’t thought about it that way. “Scott, I, I don’t know what to say. I didn’t think it through. I just thought that if I didn’t tell you, well, eventually, things would get better.” She reaches out to clasp his hand. “But I was wrong, and I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

Scott smiles slowly. “Of course.” He presses a soft kiss on her wrist. “But don’t keep secrets from me. I don’t do well with them.”

“Well,” Nancy starts. “You might not want to know everything about my cases.”

He chuckles lightly. “You’re probably right.”

Nancy wraps her arms into him and takes in the scent of sweat. She loves him just the way his is. “So, how about makeup sex?”

Scott looks horrified. “Did you bump your head today? This is exactly what we’ve been fighting about.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” she grins. “But now that you know, I figured we can start working on making it feel great.”

He glances at her and pulls her close. “We’ll have to get rid of that hoodie first.”

Nancy feels elated as he tugs her into the bedroom and quickly discards both their clothes. Scott grabs beneath her ass and hoists her into his arms. Their tongues tangle before he drops her upon the bed. He steals a few more kisses before trailing down her body. She knows what’s coming soon and breathes slowly waiting for Scott to take position. She trusts him and focuses on this as she waits

But it never comes. Finally, she looks down to see him staring up at her. “What are you waiting for?”

He kisses her gently. “You know, there’s more than one way to please a woman.”

“But I want you inside me,” Nancy protests.

“Probably not,” Scott answers. Nancy starts to talk, but he places a finger upon her lips. “We’ll get there, but let me do this for you tonight. You’ve been waiting long enough.”

Nancy yields and lays back into the pillow. Scott leans in front of her vagina and breathes softly. She squirms slightly waiting for him to move. He kisses into her thigh and at the bottom of her stomach. It’s torture. Finally, Scott looks up at her and presses his tongue against her clit.

She straightens up instantly and moans lightly with the jolt of pleasure. Scott repeats this action and sucks gently. His tongue swirls around, and she grabs a fistful of hair. “Don’t stop,” she orders out.

Scott grins into her. _Jackass_ , she thinks. Nancy gasps a moment later as he inserts a finger slowly inside her. Nevermind. He can be a jackass all day.

Ironically, Scott is painfully slow. He looks at her with every moment just to make sure he’s alright. She honestly can’t love him anymore, but she can love him at a quicker speed. Nancy wants this feeling to end and never end all at the same time. She throws her head back and cries out his name feeling her orgasm wash over her.  

“How was that?” Scott smiles, lips shining in the light.

“The greatest experience of my life,” Nancy pants out.

“Good,” he kisses her before pulling her into his chest.

“What about you?” she asks. “Don’t you want something in return?”

Scott shakes his head. “I got all I wanted tonight.”

Nancy smiles. “I love you.” She tousles his hair. “My big, smelly man.”

“I know,” he murmurs before closing his eyes. “Love you too.”


End file.
